


Dancing Around This

by takemetohogwarts



Category: Dramione - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 20:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17835932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takemetohogwarts/pseuds/takemetohogwarts
Summary: He sneered “What, scared Granger?” Insides burning, Hermione rolled her eyes and slowly took his hand allowing him to lead her onto the dance floor.





	Dancing Around This

Dancing Around This

 

 

“WHERE IS MY SODDING VEIL!” Hermione barely flinched. “Right here, Gin” Hermione said placatingly, motioning towards the beautiful lace veil hanging exactly where it should be on the wardrobe. The day of Harry and Ginny’s eagerly anticipated wedding had dawned on a serene spring day, barely a cloud in the sky and only a slight breeze to ruffle the trees around the burrow.

 

Ginny, however, had woken anything but calm. The two bridesmaids, Hermione and Luna, had been putting out the fires of Ginny’s agitation all day as they helped her get ready. “LOOK AT THIS ZIT!” “It’s ok Gin simple vanishing charm-“ “WHAT IF HE GETS COLD FEET!” “Don’t be ridiculous he loves you-“ “WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLINS SAGGY LEFT TESTICLE-“ As Luna calmed Ginny’s latest meltdown Hermione reflected that at least Ginny was keeping her from dwelling to much on her own inner turmoil regarding a certain blond haired groomsman probably engaged in sharing a fire whisky with a much calmer Harry.

 

The unlikely friendship between the two old enemies still bewildered her at times, having sprung up while she was away completing her N.E.W.T.S at Hogwarts. Harry and Ron had decided against going back to school in favour of Auror training. As part of his probation, Draco Malfoy was also given a job in the Auror office in the dark arts research division.

 

“It’s Time! Oh Ginny..” Molly whispered with tears in her eyes as she entered the room “look at you! So beautiful” While Molly fussed over the bride, Hermione and Luna hurriedly pulled on their bridesmaid dresses.

~*~

 

Walking through the pavilion in time to the music, Hermione made her way down the aisle. She smiled at a nervously grinning Harry standing at the flowered arch ahead and Ron by his side chuckling at Harry’s shuffling feet. As her eyes flicked to the other groomsman seemingly of their own accord, she was startled the see himleisurely looking her up and down taking in the boat neck, tight fitting red silk that was her bridesmaids dress. As his grey eyes finally reached her face and met her eyes he lifted an eyebrow at her and looked away. _Git_ thought Hermione as her insides burned, she had no time to try and decipher that look as she took her place by the arch.

 

The ceremony was beautiful, simple and sweet. Once the I do’s had been said and Harry very enthusiastically kissed his bride to the happy cheers of the crowd the evening transitioned seamlessly into the reception.Standing by the edge of the dance floor, Hermione was grabbing a glass of champagne from one of the magically floating trays when she noticed Malfoy across the room again studying her.

 

Both of them stubborn and strong willed, Draco and Hermione hadn’t had an easy time of adjusting to each other’s company. They both made an effort for Harry’s sake, but his snarky attitude and her unwillingness to take his shite more often that not ended in them riling each other up. Lately however, their rows had held a different kind of tension. Hermione often found herself starting unnecessary arguments with Draco, revelling in the strange exhilaration they left her with.

 

The dancing couples whirled, breaking her line of sight to Malfoy, when the space again opened up he was gone. She searched the crowd but was unable to distinguish his signature blond head amongst the masses. “Looking for me Granger?” A voice drawled behind her. Hermione spun, pink suffusing her cheeks as she saw Malfoy approaching her. “Of-of course not, I was just..” He smirked at her blush raising his eyebrow as he held his hand out towards her indicating the dance floor with a tilt of his head. Smirking even more at Hermione’s hesitation he sneered “What, scared Granger?” Insides burning, Hermione rolled her eyes and slowly took his hand allowing him to lead her onto the dance floor.

 

Harry and Ginny barely looked away from each other as they danced like they were the only ones in the room. Completely at odds with the music, Luna danced with a thoroughly amused Theo Nott, while Ron spun his laughing girlfriend Katie Bell through the crowd with exaggerated enthusiasm. Finding an empty space Draco pulled Hermione close to him as the song ended and a new song took its place.

 

As they started to sway in time to the music Hermione suddenly snickered. Frowning, Malfoy asked “And what, may I ask, do you find so amusing?” Shaking her head still grinning, Hermione replied “it’s just..well..a few years ago, could you possible have imagined this? Dancing with me - at Harry Potters wedding” Malfoy smirked “A few years ago, I couldn’t imagine even having a conversation with such a swotty little know-it-all without you turning it into a brawl. Couldn’t imagine it this morning actually- “Me?!” Hermione gasped, narrowing her eyes “You’re the one who-“ Spinning her, Malfoy chuckled “You’re proving my point” Hermione snapped “Merlin, you are such a prat!” She struggled to look angry but that exhilaration that now always seemed to spring from her interactions with the snarky Slytherin made it difficult to hide her amusement. With a similar glint in his grey eyes Malfoy spun Hermione towards the edge of the dance floor and pulled her out of the pavilion.

 

“Malfoy! What are you-“ spinning her around a pushing her back into the shadowy wall of the marquee, Malfoy rested a hand on either side of her, boxing her in. Hermione could feel her heart pounding hard against her ribs as he stared down at her, his eyes burning in a way that had her suddenly speechless. The tension that had so alarmingly grown between them over the last few months finally reached breaking point “We’ve been dancing around this to long Granger” Malfoy growled swooping in and pressing his lips to hers.


End file.
